Electronic commerce (or “e-commerce”) is quickly becoming a popular way to for consumers to order consumer items. Consumer items include both tangible and intangible commodities, such as, for example, products and services. E-commerce is the conduct of commerce in consumer items with the assistance of electronic tools (such as a computer or television connected to the Internet; a telephone; and a facsimile machine). For example, many businesses and merchants provide consumers with an opportunity to order consumer items at a web site provided on the Internet.
Typically, the ordering process for a consumer item includes having the consumer review a text-based list of choices (such as a drop-down box) containing written descriptions of the consumer item. Next, the consumer is directed to make a selection based solely on these written descriptions. Some ordering processes include a graphical representation (such as a drawing or picture) of the consumer item but only provide a generic representation that applies to several different combinations of consumer item.
One problem, however, with both the text-based and generic picture ordering is that the consumer cannot see exactly what is being ordered. This can lead to consumer dissatisfaction when the order is received and a high incidence of returned orders. Another problem is that options available with a consumer item frequently depend on a previous choice, and these choices are not automatically updated. For example, if a notebook computer is being ordered the hard drives available may depend on the type of processor chosen, so that a 10 gigabyte hard drive may only be available if a 500 MHz processor is selected. Frequently, however, the consumer will select a 500 MHz processor with an 8 gigabyte hard drive and, because the subsequent choices are not automatically updated, is not aware until after placing the order that only the 10 gigabyte hard drive is available with the 500 MHz processor. This can cause considerable consumer frustration and may even cause the consumer to cancel the transaction.
Therefore, as demand continues to grow for e-commerce there is needed is a simple and intuitive ordering system and method for a consumer to order consumer items. In addition, there is a need for an ordering system and method that provides the consumer with a real-time true representation of what is being ordered so that the consumer will not be disappointed when the order is delivered. Moreover, the ordering system and method would include automatic and real time updating of the available options so that the consumer could not choose an option that was unavailable.